Love Bite
by WinterShadow
Summary: A member of the RCO starts a small riot in Byzantium, that ends with the empress being shot. Normally, this would be no big deal for a Crusnik...normally...-IonSeth- Revised


**A.N:****A one shot about how Ion became a Crusnik. This is my second attempt at this since I concluded that the first version was not that liked, and I decided to put Demon's Harem in Caged Passion's place in my little story line.**

* * *

**Love Bite**

It had happened so quickly:

Someone had let out the empress's race, describing her as a vicious 'beast' that fed uncontrollably on Methuselah, coaxing a riot to form that ended up charging the palace and cornering their ruler, demanding answers. Their empress, using her ageless charisma, had calmed her raging children and restored their faith in her. Yet, one of the Rosen Cruetz had lurked within the masses, being the one who had riled them in the first place, and stuck.

Ion could only watch in horror as his love cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Gasps had rippled through the crowds, gasps and sobs, as their empress lay, sobbing in agony, in a pool of blood.

* * *

"How is she?" 

"Will she recover?"

The blond watched, silently and grimly, as Abel was bombarded with anxious and relentless questions. The Crusnik, however, seemed to be a bit irritated by all this.

"Yes!" He growled, "She's fine but I'm telling you that's not the problem!"

Ion lifted his head at that and gazed towards his brother in law intently, "Then…what's wrong?" He asked quietly.

Abel looked back at him and his blue eyes softened and graveness glistened within them. He then motioned for the worried nobles to leave. Ion took that as a hint of a serious problem. Curious yet fearful, he stood up and approached him.

"Abel, tell me…What's wrong with Seth?" He questioned anxiously.

Worry and dread sparkled in his wise ruby eyes.

"She was shot with the same type of bullet that Radu shot you with a couple years ago. Do you remember?"

Horror immediately rippled through the earl.

He remembered what affect that gunshot had had on him. He had been almost overwhelmed by the thirst it triggered, the blood thirst, and had nearly gone after Ester because of it. Ion had been so frightened. He didn't want to kill her but the thirst was strong that he wasn't sure how long he would be able to resist it.

"But…does it have the same effect on a Crusnik?" He prayed not.

Abel nodded, "Apparently so," He informed gravely," I'm afaird she is already feeling its effects. She's even locked herself in her room because of it,"

There was an uneasy silence.

"She's scared, Ion, terrified! She doesn't know what to do! There's no cure for a Crusnik's thirst, besides Methuselah blood," He went on somberly, "She doesn't know how much longer she can fight it. All we can do now is leave her locked up and hope it'll wear off,"

Hot tears pricked the back of Ion's eyes. He knew how it felt, to develop that uncontrollable thirst, that almost demonic hunger for blood. And to know that you can never win against it, that it'll eventually take you over and rob you of your humanity. So you'll wake up to the bittersweet taste of blood and a lifeless corpse of a loved one in your clawed grasp, their face twisted in helpless terror and agony, It was a feeling that no one should go through, yet he had, and now, so was her Majesty.

He could only imagine her fear, curled up, afraid and alone in the dark, struggling to the fight down the inner demons that tormented her, that fought savagely to break free.

A sudden flare of rage boiled his blood. This was all Cain's fault, all his sadistic plan. Ion could imagine him, sitting smug on his throne, smirking at the pain and torture he was putting his little sister through.

The blond balled his fist, causing Abel to gaze at him in cautious confusion. Abruptly, Ion turned heel and began to stroll towards Seth's room.

"Wait!" He heard Abel call after him, "Where are you going?"

The earl paused and glanced back at him, "To end her suffering…"

* * *

Her room was pitch black and had a menacing air to it, like walking into a predator's den. 

Ion gulped and closed the door carefully behind him. Already he could hear Seth's whimpers as she struggled with the poison. He peered through the darkness and made out his love's form in her bed, huddled under the blankets.

Silently, he strolled across the room right up to her bedside. Ion watched Seth softly for a long moment before he reached out to touch her small shoulder lightly. At once, the girl jumped and gasped sharply, causing the silk material to fall to pool around her. Seth's appearance surprised him.

Her lovely green eyes were wide with terror and even had hints of red in their wise depths. Face pale, she gasped when she caught sight of him.

"I-Ion…what are you doing in here?" She stammered, her voice shaking, "You, you shouldn't be in here. Ge-get out,"

Yet he ignored her. Tenderly, he placed a finger up against her trembling lips.

"Shh," Ion hushed her and stared up at him with a look of helpless bewilderment, "It'll be alright, my love. Don't be afraid,"

A stray tear slipped down her already damp cheek and a frightened whimper escaped her. Without thinking, he leaned forward and licked it off her cheek before gently seeking her lips. Seth accepted his affectionate display and kissed back timidly. Only a second passed before she tensed and pulled away quickly. He crawled onto the bed after her and instantly sought her lips again.

She protested, "Ion…"She whimpered, beginning to shrink away, "Please stop. This isn't safe. I might…"

He gazed at her softly," I don't care. I won't let you suffer like this, not alone,"

At first, she seemed surprised, but then her green eyes began to shimmer. At once, she fell forward, into his arms and sobbed quietly.

"Oh, Ion…I'm so scared," She cried, "I don't want this. I don't want to kill anyone, not like this,"

Tenderly, held her close in his embrace. After a calm moment, Ion reached up to stoke her hair affectionately. Even as he held her she continued to shake yet her sobs were starting to quiet down.

"Shh…Everything's going to be alright. I promise,"

The Crusnik lifted her pretty head and gazed up at him with teary emeralds.

"How can you be so sure? I'm barely fighting it down," She questioned, "Don't you understand? I might lose control any moment,"

Gently, he lifted her chin, "Its alright…"he whispered and as she stared at him in confusion he pulled down his collar, "You don't have to fight it anymore,"

This time Seth seemed speechless and she could only stare at him in disbelief.

Ion then bared his throat, "Go on, my love, drink. Drink and end your struggle," he muttered, " And in turn, grant me the strength of your people, so that I shall forever stay by your side,"

At once, she seemed hesitant and gazed at him with a glint of fear. Ion knew she was afaird of killing him and that it was an unspoken taboo for a Crusnik to drink from even an acquaintance.

"Please…" the blond insisted, " I want to be with you. I want to spend eternity with you, my empress,"

This time, she seemed convinced. Timidly, she moved for his offering. Even out of the corner of his eye, he could almost see the demons as they threatened to overwhelm her. They glistened in her lovely eyes, turning them blood red, as she bared a set of fangs that would make even Dracula beam with pride,

Inches from his throat, she paused, eyes glowing and fangs ready. Even though her intense thirst, she fought to regain control.

"Ion…"She whimpered

The blond closed his eyes calmly, "Do it. Drink. Do not be afaird,"

He heard the Crusnik sigh in internal surrender and it wasn't long before he felt her delicate breath stroking his skin. He shivered lightly as her fangs rested gently on his throat.

"Go on," he mouthed silently.

A pained gasp escaped Ion as Seth bit down hungrily. Bewildered by his reaction, she began to withdraw.

"No, no. It's all right. Do it," He assured.

At his word, the Crusnik buried her fangs deeper. The earl choked down a cry, trying not to discourage her. Then she began to drink. He could feel it, the life flowing from his very being and into hers. The blond felt her every gulp, her every swallow, and every purr of her body as it welcomed it eagerly. And with every gulp, he felt her relax. It was working; the poison was loosening its grip. It had what it wanted and now it was taking its leave.

But before he could rejoice at his love's returned health, everything went black and he fell numb. It was then that he knew that there was a chance that he would wake up on the other side.

* * *

_The sweet taste of blood touched his lips and he licked it up hungrily. A small wrist offered him more and he accepted it, biting down into delicate flesh. He drank from it, his fangs deep in its veins. A small groan echoed from above him, one that was strangely familiar._

"_No more__…" the same one gasped._

_He obeyed, retracting__ his fangs willingly. Then came those arms and that hand. The comforting arms held him protectively while the hand stroked his hair, running its fingers through it lovingly._

"_Ion__…"_

Seth…

Now his memory returned, as did his strength. He slowly became more aware of where he was. Voices whispered about him, sounding worried. Cautiously, he opened his eyes. Light flooded his vision and people became visible.

"Excellency?" A soft voice called.

"Ester?" He called back hesitantly.

The redhead gave him a warm smile; her dark blue eyes alight with relief. Others soon breached his sight. Abel, Asta, and Baybars stood by his bedside as well. Concern shimmered in their wise eyes but it too was replaced with relief.

"Ion, thank god," Abel sighed, "You had us worried,"

The blond gritted his teeth in pain. His head was pounding and his limbs felt heavy. He attempted to sit up only to have a sharp pain shoot through his neck. He groaned in pain. A hand touched his shoulder gently.

"Easy…" Abel breathed softly.

Confused, he gazed up at him. A sudden realization struck him.

"Where is she? Where is Seth?" Ion questioned firmly, "Is she alright?"

The Crusnik gave him a comforting smile and he calmed down.

"Seth's fine. She's already in bed," Abel informed, "Maybe you should join her, She's been really been worried about you,"

Okay, one of the many questions he had about Crusniks: Why were they so afraid of converting someone?

"Why?" Ion asked, "What was she worried about?"

Abel sighed and Asta crossed his arms. This caught the earl's attention. Besides him, the duchess was the only other person that had been converted. The female turned to her husband.

"Let me handle this, Torvaras," she insisted, "I'll explain,"

Abel nodded and stepped back. Meanwhile, Asta moved forward to stand next to Ion. The older blond bent a little, to be closer to his lever, and looked him in the eye.

"You see, growing up, they were only taught to bite to kill. They weren't taught how to consciously pull back until their victim is dead," She explained, "So, with the both you and me, there was a good chance that we would have been killed,"

Ion couldn't help but gulp. But now that he knew that both of them were fine, something began to grow within him, an irresistible feeling. Without a word, the blond tossed off the covers and stood up. He then walked a couple steps before stopping.

"She's in her room, right?" He asked.

Behind him, Abel nodded, a bit unsure of him, "Yes, last time I checked,"

Ion nodded and continued on his way. The others stared after him uneasily.

"Excellency? What's wrong?" Ester called after him.

The blond paused at the doorway, "Hungry," was all he answered before exiting the room.

Nothing else was muttered behind him but he knew Asta and Abel knew what he meant. On the other hand, innocent Ester was clueless.

He wasn't hungry for blood. He was hungry for his mate…

* * *

She was an angel… 

Watching her sleep peacefully on her side. Ion couldn't help but think that. She wore a lovely jade night grown that showed off her elegant figure; she slept with one hand under her pillow.

Ion stood at her doorway, his ruby eyes easily piercing the dark of her bedroom. He had been there for a while, observing his girlfriend and wondering about the new blood that was now flowing through his veins:

The blood of a Crusnik…

But the thing was, he didn't feel very different. The only thing that stuck out was his greatly enhanced senses but that was it. Despite this, he knew that he had changed more then that but he would only know how much in time and with experimenting. But now, only one thing was on his mind:

Seth…

Silently, he strolled across the room and stopped beside her bed. He gave a clever smirk and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

Almost instantly, her senses perked every moment, Seth stirred and opened her eyes. Pouncing, Ion pressed his lips to hers lovingly. The girl was surprised at first but then kissed back briefly before pulling away. Both breathed deeply, gazing into each other's eyes passionately. Ion reached out to stroke her cheek tenderly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, studying her.

Her eyes darkened, "I'm fine now, but what about you?" Her gaze downcasted, almost in shame, "I almost killed you…"

The earl gently forced her to look at him once more, "No, don't blame yourself. It was the Rosen Cruetz; they set this up from the beginning. But we outsmarted them. We resolved the problem with no loss of life," He tried to show her the larger brighter side of this. He took her delicate hands in his, "And now…now I'm a Crusnik as well. I can remain by your side for as long as you desire. You'll never be alone again…"

Yet, Seth looked away again; he knew her hidden fear, to spend the eternity that was her life, alone, her time measured only in the countless she had left behind. Sensing her unease, Ion changed the subject a bit.

"But, you know…" He started and Seth lifted her head, "I don't really feel all that different,"

At that, the ruler stepped out of her bed to join him standing; she seemed as relieved as he was about dropping the previous conversation, "That's because you have to learn to control the nanomachines…then you'll truly be a Crusnik,"

Ion nodded, taking in the empress's words. Out of the corner of his eyes, the moonlight suddenly caught his attention; never had the moon looked so beautiful. Seth didn't seem to mind his distraction, even when he wandered away from her. She only followed him to the balcony, seemingly just as enchanted.

Once outside, they settled down on a bench that faced the sky and the sleeping city; Ion barely noticed how little distance was between the two of them. They just sat there, watching the pale circle against the dark sparkling blanket.

"Things will be different for me now, won't they?" Ion questioned.

Next to him, the girl nodded, "Very, but the bright sides outshine the dark…"

The blond nodded as well, but began thinking deeply into his present predicament. She was right, as someone who had lived the lifestyle he was entering for several centuries would be.

"It won't just be you…" Seth began quietly.

The earl looked over at her in confusion, seeking her meaning. She turned her head to gaze at him, her green eyes lovely, and smiled as though she barely understood it herself. Ion smiled back and turned back to face the rising moon with Seth. Slowly, he snaked an arm around his love's shoulder as they stared out at their kingdom.

"Change is afoot. Things will be different for all of us…very soon…"

* * *

**A.N: Let me know if you like this version better. Yet, still be merciful... R&R plz**


End file.
